


leaves of three

by thunderylee



Series: love february 2021 [3]
Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drinking, M/M, There's only One Bed!, bougie camping, threeway snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: NEWS go camping. Sort of.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa
Series: love february 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	leaves of three

**Author's Note:**

> love february day 3: sharing a bed! inspired by the new cover of person magazine where koyama's in his rightful place as the middle ;)

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Shige looks around the cabin and casts Massu a confused glance. “What, not clean enough for you?”

“It’s not that.”

The drive here had already exhausted Shige’s patience; Massu is particularly crabby today. He said it was because he saw a spider in the shower this morning, but Shige thinks it’s something deeper. Maybe a night in the wilderness will bring it out of him.

A cabin with running water isn’t quite roughing it, but Massu blatantly refused to pee in the woods. Baby steps to camping on KoyaShige Mountain, Shige supposes. This campground is woodsy enough for him to show off his campfire cooking skills anyway.

For now, he tries very hard not to roll his eyes as he follows Massu’s line of sight and sees what he’s upset about. “Honestly, the bed?”

“There’s only one.”

“It’s _huge_.”

“There’s three of us!”

“Koyama hardly takes up any space.”

Massu mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like “you would know,” but Shige lets it go. Besides, it’s true. Koyama got over his whole sharing a bed phobia a long time ago. Or more accurately, he just accepted that he’s a sleep-snuggler.

“Are you worried that one of us is gonna try to snuggle you?” Shige teases, fueled on by Massu’s huff of annoyance. “Or maybe you _want_ us to?”

“I will kick you both to the floor,” Massu says seriously as he starts to unpack his bag. Shige really wants to make fun of him for hanging up clothes in a cabin, but he doesn’t want to anger him even more.

“I’ll tell Koyama to bring his camping gear,” Shige says evenly. “We’ll stay in the tent and you can have this big, comfy bed all to yourself.”

Massu’s sigh is reminiscent of a passive-aggressive teenager. “I’m not letting you two sleep outside in the snow.”

“That’s literally the whole point of camping.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

Shige really does roll his eyes as he texts Koyama. _Massu’s being a bitch about sharing a bed so make sure you have your double tent._

He gets a response right away. _Doesn’t it go against your whole feminist agenda to call him that?_

 _Men can be bitches too_ , Shige sends back.

_Whatever. Don’t call him that. He’s allowed to have boundaries. The tent is already in my car. Are you two gonna make it until I get there?_

_I hope so. I’ll cook something so maybe he’ll be happier after he eats._

Koyama sends a series of heart emojis along with _take care of his heart!_ and Shige plugs in his phone. He plans on turning it off after Koyama gets here, but for now he’ll take advantage of the electricity and let it charge. Massu already has the heater on, still bundled in all of his outerwear as he sits in one of the armchairs and scrolls through his own phone.

It certainly wouldn’t be the first time they’ve sat in silence together, but it doesn't feel nearly as amiable as the others. Instead, Shige goes outside and sets up his makeshift cooking station, sparking a fire so fast that he wished he’d recorded it to brag about.

An upside to camping in the snow is that they don’t really need a cooler, though they probably shouldn’t just leave food sitting outside at night. Shige doesn’t know if there are bears in this area, but he probably shouldn’t take his chances.

He has a whole meal planned for later, but for now he fries up some meat and bakes dough to fill with it. Simple meat buns. They turn out pretty tasty if he does say so himself, and he’s about to take a plate inside for Massu when he notices said person standing on the porch, lurking in the shadows.

Shige clutches his chest with a gasp. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry.”

Massu ends up coming to him, sniffing like he’d followed the scent of meat cooking all the way outside. His face is bright red from the cold, but he looks a little sheepish as he sits precariously on one of the logs that had been placed around the campfire. Shige wordlessly holds out the plate, and Massu accepts it with a small bow of his head.

“It’s _so_ good,” he moans after the first bite, and Shige’s smile grows. “I’m sorry I’ve had such a bad attitude today.”

“It’s okay,” Shige says gently. “This isn’t really your comfort zone.”

Massu lets out a short laugh. “Koyama said you called me a bitch.”

“Koyama shouldn’t text and drive.”

“He was using speech-to-text.”

“Whatever. I’m sorry I called you a bitch.”

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to women.”

Massu grins as much as he can with a mouth full of meat bun and Shige sighs. “As proud as I am that you are both calling out problematic language, it’s annoying when you do it to _me_. The students have surpassed the teacher, I guess.”

“Excuse you,” Massu says pointedly. “I was respecting women back when you were still an elitist fuckboy.”

“I was _not_ a fuckboy,” Shige argues. “That was Koyama.”

“You _both_ were. How you grew up to be decent men is beyond me.”

“Clearly it was your positive influence.”

“Must have been.”

Shige pulls a can of beer from the six-pack buried in the snow and cracks one open. At Massu’s raised eyebrow, he narrows his eyes. “It’s perfectly acceptable to daydrink while camping.”

“I was just gonna ask you to give me one.”

They’re both laughing before they take their first sips, and Shige feels much warmer despite the cold temperature. Koyama shows up right when Shige starts to feel tipsy, whining about them starting without him, neither one offering to help Koyama retrieve the gear in his car.

“What’s that?” Massu asks as Koyama drags a long, cylindrical bag across the ground.

“Our tent,” Koyama answers brightly. “For me and Shige.”

“Oh.” Massu looks from Koyama to Shige and back to Koyama. “You don’t need it.”

Shige almost chokes on his swig of beer. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s really fucking cold. Some body heat would probably feel nice.”

“I’ll sleep in the middle so Koyama doesn’t snuggle you,” Shige offers.

Koyama just clicks his tongue as he abandons the tent on the side of the cabin and joins them on the third log. He goes to reach for a beer and Shige swats at him.

“What? Why can’t I drink too?”

“One of us needs to be able to cook dinner without setting the whole forest on fire,” Shige explains clearly.

“And that person is _me_?!” Koyama exclaims, pointing dramatically at his own face.

“Aren’t you going to cook for yourself when you go solo camping?”

“Of course!”

“Well, think of this as practice.”

Shige grins as wide as he can manage while Koyama narrows his eyes. Riling Koyama up is one of his favorite pastimes, enhanced even more by the alcohol. Next to them, Massu just looks contemplative, like he’s questioning whether Koyama is capable of feeding him properly in _any_ state.

Then Koyama squares his shoulders and lifts his head high. “I’ll rise to the challenge!”

It’s already starting to get dark, so Koyama and Massu set off to find more wood while Shige cleans up the campfire area in preparation for dinner. He finds himself grateful for the indoor plumbing when the nearby creek is almost frozen over, berating himself for cheating only a little bit. He tells himself he’ll camp properly when it gets warmer.

Koyama actually manages to cook something decent, though he’s really just following Shige’s instructions. Still, Shige thinks it’s nice to not have to cook for once, to be spoiled by Koyama handing him a ready-made plate of food. He doesn’t remember the last time someone else cooked for him.

Massu’s “ _so_ good!” sounds just as surprised, and Koyama’s only a little insulted that neither one of them had any faith in his culinary abilities. That doesn’t stop him from being pleased at the praise though. Koyama’s the last person in the world to be arrogant about anything, but Shige likes seeing him confident of his creations. It doesn’t happen too often.

Once the threat of accidental arson has passed, Koyama finally cracks open a beer and they play a silly drinking game with word memory. Koyama’s bad at this normally, so it doesn’t take him very long to catch up. Even Shige finds himself hiccupping after a couple rounds, much to the other two’s amusement.

“Massu’s too sober,” Koyama reports from Shige’s log, where Shige had pulled him to keep him from swaying into the fire. “Drink more!”

“I am very much not sober,” Massu says, and Shige can see his eyes a little glazed over. “I’m just too cold to flail around like you.”

“Moving will warm you up!” Koyama exclaims.

Massu huffs. “Going _inside_ will warm me up.”

“Okay,” Shige says decidedly. “I think Massu has humored us enough for today. Let’s go inside.”

Koyama whines like a true child, but he’s the first to sigh in contentment when they retreat to the warm cabin. Shige had kicked snow into the fire pit and made sure no embers remained while Koyama brought in the cookware and Massu relocated the rest of their food from the snow to the refrigerator. All three of them run a little paranoid while drinking, so they were just as concerned about burglars as they were about bears.

Massu goes right into the shower stall, where he waits several minutes for the water to get hot and eventually gives up. His next idea is diving under the covers, wrapping himself up like a burrito while shivering so hard that the whole bed shakes.

Meanwhile, Koyama and Shige exchange a look and a single nod before jumping on either side of the bed and rolling Massu around.

“Hey!”

Massu peeks narrowed eyes out of the top of the burrito while the other two cackle.

“It’s not funny! I’m fucking frozen!”

“Iced Massu,” Shige says, snorting at his own joke.

Koyama tugs at his side of the covers. “Let me in. I’m warm.”

It’s a credit to how cold (or drunk) Massu is that he actually complies, unraveling the covers enough for Koyama to slip in and press behind him. Shige watches them curiously, not used to seeing these two get close like this. Massu’s only affectionate with them when someone tells him to be.

“Ah,” Massu says, his frantic tone lowering considerably. “You _are_ warm.”

“Told you.”

Shige raises an eyebrow at Koyama’s voice, suddenly low and quiet like he’s trying to sound seductive. If Massu’s at all affected by it, he doesn’t make it known, simply relaxing like he’s finally thawing out. The flush on his face remains though.

“Shige looks jealous~” Koyama sing-songs.

Before Shige can protest, Massu laughs in a way that’s so unexpected that Shige forgets all about being offended. It almost sounds like Massu is _boasting_.

“Maybe I’ll go put up the tent and leave you two alone,” Shige teases instead, watching Massu like a hawk for his reaction.

It stays the same, though Koyama’s eyes slit open enough for Shige to feel the weight of his stare. “There’s plenty of room behind me, you know.”

“You’re the snuggler, not me,” Shige points out.

“You don’t snuggle _anyone_?” Massu asks, sounding surprised. “I feel sorry for your exes.”

“That’s not—” Shige cuts himself off when they both start snickering. “Since when do you side with him?”

“Since it’s easier to give in than fight it,” Massu answers plainly, and Shige feels a little knocked off balance. “There are so many things that don’t feel good to me that when something finally does, I’m gonna cherish it.”

Koyama grins so hard that Shige can see it even with most of his face buried in Massu’s hair. He squeezes Massu tighter and Massu makes a faint noise of pleasure that knocks down all of Shige’s walls. If Massu can be okay with the three of them snuggling together in bed, Shige definitely can.

He still acts put out about it as he walks around the bed to get in on Koyama’s side. Being faced with just Koyama’s back feels a little lonely, but it’s much better when he presses forward and wraps an arm around him. His hand finds Massu’s shoulder, which he gives a few gentle rubs before another hand finds his and laces their fingers together.

The intimate gesture surprises him, but it also feels really, really nice.

“Which one of you is that?” he asks, keeping his voice down since his mouth is right next to Koyama’s ear.

“Me,” Koyama answers. “You can’t tell us apart?”

“Not by your _hands_ ,” Shige mutters. “I can’t even see them.”

A third hand rests on top of Koyama and Shige’s joined fingers and Shige hides a laugh into Koyama’s hair.

“There,” Massu says decidedly. “It’ll probably fall when I go to sleep though.”

“That’s okay,” Koyama says. “We can still feel you.”

“I am immune to your romantic words, Keiichiro.”

“I can’t help it. They come out on their own.”

Shige would shake his head if he had any energy to do so. Lying down in the dark after drinking most of the day has him ready to pass out where he lays, instinctively snuggling closer to Koyama's body heat as he gets comfortable and his breathing evens out.

“Shige’s falling asleep,” Koyama reports.

“So am I,” Massu replies.

“Are you warm now?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Should I let go of you now? I can turn around and snuggle with Shige.”

“No, I like it.”

“I like it too.”

The next thing Shige knows, it’s brighter and his head is pounding. Luckily Koyama’s shoulder blades are there for him to bury his face into and ignore the world for a little while longer. It’s hard to tell what time it is since it’s cloudy and there are so many trees blocking the light, but the whole point of this “camping” trip is to relax and bond as a group, which they seem to be doing without even being awake.

And since they’re staying all weekend, they just get to do it again tonight.


End file.
